I'm Sorry I Have to do This
by forevermore.nalu.kwaii
Summary: First story tell me what you think i know it suck XD oh well here it is : Lucy Heartfillia has to save the world from the dragons' coming to their world she has to sacrifice her self everyone thinks she is dead but what if she comes back 3 years later. SORRY FR SPELLING XC anyway review imlooking for good or bad reviews bai. adventure/drama/romance (nalu) rate may change. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so its like 2:00 am staying up to get this thing to work lol ANYWAY ON TO THUS STORY**

Nobody's POV  
"i just want to everyone live" Lucy say's to Natsu "I just want you know i love you very much ok"."LUCE NO, THERES ANOTHER WAY, PLEASE SAY I..I..I LOVE YOU TO STAY HERE" Natsu screamed as Lucy before she steps in lucy turns around back facing the huge gate to the future. "Thats good now I have so peace of mind" Lucy says. 'Thank you' she mouths to him as turns around and walks right in to the gate with tears in her eyes. Erza and Gray come running up to see Lucy jumping in to the gate and Natsu trying to get up screaming 'NOOO' 'I LOVE YOU LUCE, LUUUCCCYYYY'

'It hurts so bad' Lucy thought "AHHHHH" Lucy screamed to the top of her lungs as the power of the gate was eating her with so much magic power 'oh god help' Lucy thought "AHHHHHHH" Lucy is starting to disappear like lisanna her can't feel her arms or legs or anything at the moment. Team natsu (Natsu, Gray, Erza) watch as there favorite bubbly blonde best friend disappear ,like there newly found friend lisanna, in pain when her legs disappeared along with her torso. Lucy looked up (she is on the ground bc she fell and her legs are kinda gone ANYWAY BACK TO THEM STORY) to see her best-friends look at her with pained and sad eyes with tears running down all fours faces she mouthed ' Thank you all for what you've done for me.'

Erza was so shocked of what happened she didn't know what was happening to her best friend she could tell anything to her and she not care at all till she had tears follow down her face and Lucy was 50% already gone turned to magic. " LUCYYYYY" Erza Screamed as she cried in to her hands. Everyone knew no one could save lucy she was already half way there.  
Lucy screamed in pain as more of her body turn to magic she knew she was dieing every then she screamed his name "NATSUUUU HELP ME I LOVE YOOO-"

.

.

Lucy disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I?" Lucy wondered she looked around with a frown. The place she is now was an unknown world it was bluish green colour it had white orbs float around all over the place. "Hello...HEllllooooo...ANYONE THERE!" Lucy screamed as loud as she could but wait, she thought 'who am I' she began wondering around. ;Why am I here' 'Who am I' "WHO THE HELL AM I!" Lucy screamed to no one, but she didn't know was that she was in a spirt world (not like her magic) but a newly found spirt world lucy made by her magic disappearing when she walked though the gate.

Outside (with fairy tail guild)

"DAMMIT I WASN'T STRONG TO SAVE FUCK I LOVE HER" Natsu scream aloud to the guild as they Mordred (i think) over there lost of there friendly bubbly friend. They all took fault. Natsu was the worst of all he didn't take jobs at all all he did was stay at home and cry over lucy 'Lucy Lucy Lucy i love you'

* * *

*Time skip 3 year after Lucy's 'death' *

(with Lucy)

**"Warrior"**

This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

Thats all Lucia could think that someone hurt her very much. Over the 3 year she named

"I wonder who hurt me' lucy said to know one lucy turns around and sees a gate looking doors so she walks in and sees a guild with a sign 'Fairy tail'

(with the guild)

Natsu was aleast taking jobs mira thought *knock Knock* "OH yes coming! Hellow well come to fair- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" MIra screamed and fell back .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was lucy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 4

* * *

It was Lucy at the door everyone stop as Mira screamed" LUUUUCCCCYYY!" and Mira jumped up to hug her. Lucy stumble back a little caught off guard by Mira. Lucy was little uneasy and felt the world go black. 'Do I know these people?' Lucy wondered as the darkness took her in. Natsu was walking to the guild as he smelled her, he smelled...LUCY! So Natsu took off running as fast as he could the smell lead him to the guild, then he opened the door s to Fairy Tail Natsu saw Lucy for the first time in his life he saw 'his' Lucy. Tears came to his eyes and he ran to her and hugged as soon as she had fainted from travelling from her spirit world to earth.

* * *

(few hours later)

* * *

Lucy was having a awful dream. *flashback* (everything with _' I Love the colour ham' _is the flashback)

_Lucy was fighting a dragon, the dragon was a blue shiny metallic colour with sword sharp scales that stuck up ok its back, she was winning when she killed it she ran to a gate. she looked at a foggy face with pink hair yell at her STOP 'THERE'S ANOTHER WAS LUCY' who is lucy? I'm Lucia she said to the man ' i have to im sorry but i want to know I love you' i knew him_. Lucia wakes up with a jolt painting 'wh-what was that' then she heard a somewhat familiar to her and some what not Luica looked up and saw that man from the dream. Luica started freaking out, she backed away from him screaming 'AHHHHH HELP HELP HELP MEEE' . That's when Erza, Master , and Mira cam ein the room, Natsu back up far away.

Lucy looked around she got up and she strated to glow white her hair now has bright white streaks her big brown big eyes now are a sliver her blue dress turn white and her shoes turn black and turned to dress shoes that had long strings crossed like a 'x' up her to hair nee just bellow where her white dress stopped and sung :

Original / Romaji Lyrics

English Translation

Itsu kara kono mune de yureteru hikari Tebanashitaku wa nai  
Toomawari shitemo Tsumazuitemo koko ni  
Zutto Zutto Hikatteru

I wonder when it was that I didn't want to let go of the flickering light in my heart.  
Even if I take the long way, even if I trip,  
It is always, always shining here.

Tooku ni kikoeta kane no oto ga sukoshi sabishikute  
Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kake nuketa

The sound of the bell I heard faraway was a bit lonely,  
And made me a bit stronger, and this time I jump up higher.

Tada kuri kaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai koto mo  
Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa Kono omoi ni wa Katenai

That reality that just repeats and the countless wishes on stars  
Cannot win against these feelings that I should aim for the tomorrow I found.

Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai Tatoe yume demo ii  
Mayoi tsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteku

It doesn't matter if this world that opened in front of me is just a dream  
Even if I continue to wander, it will echo strongly and deep in my heart, forever and ever.

Osanai RIBON wo suteta yoru kara mita yume wa  
Kagayaita machi de risou no hibi wo okutteta

Ever since the night that I threw away the childish ribbon, the dream that I saw was  
Me having spent ideal days in a town that sparkled.

Kizutsukanai basho mezashite tsubasa bakari motometa kedo  
Kono senaka ni tada hitotsu mamoru mono ga areba ii

I just kept searching for wings in order to aim for a place I would not be hurt,  
But it would OK if I had just one thing protecting my back.

Sukoshi zutsu azayaka ni irodoru sekai kanjita mama de ii  
Hohoemi no iro mo meguri ai no iro mo motto motto kawatteku

It's all right to color this world little by little gracefully with your colors, just how you wish.  
The colors of smiles and chance meetings will change even more and more.

Kotae ga nakute Mezasou toshite  
Kirei janakute Akiramenakute  
Watashi mo kitto Kono sekai to niteru shinji tsuzuketeru

Without an answer, it aims for something,  
But it's not pretty and clean, so it's not able to give up,  
I continue to believe that I am surely similar to this world.

Atarashii namida de miete kita mirai kowagaranakute ii  
Kokoro no itami to sagashiteta keshiki wa kitto kitto kasanaru

It's OK not to fear the future you see through your new tears.  
The pain in your heart and the scenery you searched for will surely, surely overlap.

Kagiri naku  
Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai  
Tatoe yume demo ii  
Mayoi tsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku  
Zutto zutto hibiiteku

Without limits  
It doesn't matter if this world that opened in front of me  
Is just a dream.  
Even if I continue to wander,  
It will echo strongly and deep in my heart, forever and ever.

Zutto zutto hibiiteru...

Forever, forever echoing...

Sotto sotto hikatteru...

Softly, softly shining...

Lucy looked up after he had sung all that all the guild members were so shocked they all stared at her with awe looks, but the most that was awed by her voice was Natsu the guy in love with lucy that about look like her and smells like her and everything. Natsu speaks first "What's your name" "Luica Heartfillia and i felt like i know all you but i can't remember faces but the one that strikes out most is a guy named...

..

.

...

Gray

* * *

ok don't hate heh it well be like this for a reason kk

~~~Forever_nalu_kawiiiii~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

last time

Lucy looked up after he had sung all that all the guild members were so shocked they all stared at her with awe looks, but the most that was awed by her voice was Natsu the guy in love with lucy that about look like her and smells like her and everything. Natsu speaks first "What's your name" "Luica Heartfillia and i felt like i know all you but i can't remember faces but the one that strikes out most is a guy named...

..

.

...

Gray

Gray eyes were big as plates and Natsu was more than upset he was very very very pissed. Lucy then ran over to Gray and hided behind and whispered "graaay that pink hair mn scares me " Juvia screams " LOVE RIVAL" "mabe maybe not so what" lucy made :P face

"GRAAAAY YOU ASS HOLE" Natsu screamed as he was bout to hit him lucys hair did the sliver thing and her white dress turned black so did the white stirck in her hair turn black too her black shoes turned white her sliver eyes turn a drak blueish black.

Then got in front of him and stoped Natsu with one hand and threw him cross the room then walked over too him to see him stunned by what she did

NATSU POV

i thought 'when did you get so strong luce' and i looked up and saw her all evil looking so i bowed "im gomen (sorry) lucia i thought you were someone else please for give me"

Lucia (lucy) Pov

I watch as he bow before me and he said sorry? THen i all the sudden i fell like i love him "NATSUU I MISSED YOU" i scream as i jumped on him then i see i am crying and didn't even know why then the world black out

No ones pov

They all watched lucy change then throw Natsu cross the room and watch natsu say sorry everything even when lucy turn back to her old self for a sec and scream 'natsuuu i missed you' and jump on him while she was crying then black out. It all happen so quick no one processed it so fast (well it is fairy tail after all) then natsu picked her up with tears in his eyes and put her on the bed in the spare room they have and he walked walked away leaving lucy with the rest of the guild. They all knew he loved her and they had to help him and her it is sad they were to be married 2 weeks after she 'died' it was all sad really she was all ways people targets this time Natsu can't get her back with the ways its going it was goin to be awhile.

Mira then said "we need to get her membareson so Natsu and Lucy can live and love each other " juvia then spoke "yea we do Juvia doesn't like this love rival" everyone then giggledat Juvias statement

**more coming **

**ok guys sup sorry for no update i was sick and still am but i have time but can you review and give me ideas how i should go for this? i want luce to get her remember and i dont know how i should go with it any wayz love yall plx review **

**i dont own fairy tail so dont yell at meh but if i did hehehe **

**Lucy & Natsu: Come back for more :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**I just wanted to make sure everyone knows I own ****_nothing at all_******

**So im kinda writers block so ima talk about which thiney story theme I shuld do**

**Band/singing fic **

**Horror**

**Cheesy romantic **

**Know one understands me kinda one **

**You choses (make up your own)**

**anyone you think I should do tell in the reviews and ill tally them up to tell you which one im doing 9Btw for the prev ppl ANYTHING is ok with meh)**

**well im sick as fuck **

**goofdnight or good moring what ever **

**~~~~~~~~~~forevermore_nalu_kwaii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
